Different Choices
by deomniallyd
Summary: What if on that fateful night of April 14th 1912-certain characters made different choices that affected their fates for the better? What Fabrizio should have done. What Rose should not have done. What Tommy should not have gotten involved in. 3-shot (originally 4 but parts 2 and 3 are combined).
1. Fabrizio & Helga P1

**A/N: **_I know, I know, I know-yet another "what should have happened" fanfic from yours truly. Just so you know this is a three-shot (three chapters, three different parts.). I currently have a bit of writer's block on What Happens When and Titanic DVD To FFN so I'm writing this instead. I promise this is different than my other ones of this type._

This fic addresses the following circumstances from the movie; What if Rose had stayed in the lifeboat and Jack had the door to himself? What if Fabrizio had chosen to stay with Helga's family when they refused to go with him to find boats? and What if Tommy never got shot?

*Titanic characters/script lines, etc belongs to James Cameron. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. 

*Enjoy & please review!

* * *

***my personal favorite...**

**~Part I; Fabrizio & Helga~ **

Tommy Ryan was at the top of the stairs. "Come on man! You can't just keep us locked down here like animals, the ship's bloody sinkin' let us up so we can have a chance!" he shouted, banging the gate. "Get back!" the panicked stewards were shouting and shooting off their guns. "Come on there are ladies and children down here!" Tommy shouted. The stewards wouldn't budge. Tommy clenched his teeth and shook his fist, he pointed a threatening finger and turned around to go back down the stairs.

Jack pulled Rose quickly along one of the steerage hallways, at the end they could see a large mob of people and hear frantic yelling and gunshots. Once they got to the end they realized all the steerage passengers were being held below decks by a locked gate, everyone was crowded at the bottom of the stairwell. Nearly a hundred people or so were trapped behind this particular gate and the men up front were banging, cussing, and demanding to be let out. The stewards met them with "Get back!" and threatening gunshots. Jack looked at Rose, she looked scared and confused, and Jack felt as if he'd put her in this situation. He felt awful.

"Jack!" Jack spun around to see his best friend Fabrizio's Norwegian girlfriend, Helga Dahl, her eyes were wide in fear.

"Helga! Hey! Where's Fabrizio?" Jack asked worriedly.

Helga pointed down the hall, she looked utterly terrified. Jack hugged Rose closer, he could feel her heart pounding heavily against his chest. "Jack!" Tommy bounded down the stairs. "Tommy!" Jack shouted, hugging his friend. "Can we get out?" he yelled over the panic.

"It's hopeless that way!" Tommy shouted back, waving his hands angrily towards the locked gate.

Rose's eyes were welling with tears. 'Could those stewards really keep all these innocent people locked down here?' she thought. She could hear Jack's voice talking to Tommy. "Well whatever we do, we gotta do it fast!" Jack was saying. Rose glanced at Helga, the poor Norwegian girl looked as if she might faint in fear.

"Jack!" Fabrizio De Rossi, Jack's best friend, came running up. "Fabrizio!" Jack shouted, hugging him tightly. "The boats are all gone!" Fabrizio informed them, he had a deranged look about him.

"The whole place is flooding we gotta get outta here!" Jack said, panicked.

"There is niente this way!" Fabrizio shouted in exhasperation, waving his arms frantically like the Italian he was.

Jack looked down a different hallway, then back at his friends. "Let's go this way alright?" he said. Rose and Tommy turned to follow and Jack grabbed Fabrizio's sleeve, starting to pull him along.

"No. Jack, Jack, aspettare! Aspett-" Fabrizio wheezed, turning back to the Dahl family. The fright in Helga's eyes was evident as she looked every which way, unsure of what to do. Fabrizio prayed the Norwegians would be able to understand him.

"Everyone, you come with me we go! We go! To boats! They going!" he told them, panicked, using hand gestures to try and help them understand.

Helga looked at her father. "Kan vi gå Far?" she pleaded.

Olaf Dahl stomped his foot stubbornly and shook his head, he began shouting at Fabrizio in infuriated Norwegian. "Come in the boat! In the boat! Capito?" Fabrizio yelled helplessly, they needed to understand.

"Come on!" Jack urged, trying to help. Rose and Tommy looked on anxiously. Olaf didn't budge, he continued shouting angrily at Fabrizio. Helga turned to her father again. "Kan vi gå?" she begged.

"NEI!" Olaf snapped, Helga shut up and turned towards Fabrizio. It broke his heart to see her so scared, she needed him, and he needed her. He gently took her hands in his.

"Helga, per favore, you come with me now, is my destiny to go to America, please!" he begged, shaking her ever so gently. Helga looked from him to her father over and over, she didn't know what to do. Fabrizio looked into her deep, blue eyes brimmed with tears about to spill down her face.

"Far?" she asked weakly, turning to Olaf one last time.

"Nei," Olaf shook his head. He wasn't about to let his precious only daughter go with some crazy foreign boy she'd just met. He didn't know what was going on and this boy was shouting at them in a language he did not understand. Mrs. Dahl stood behind him, not saying anything. Helga knew she couldn't go, she could not disobey her father.

She turned back to Fabrizio, the tears wanted to spill down her cheeks so badly seeing how hopeful he looked, his sweet hazel eyes so anxious and alert waiting for her to say she'll go with him. She threw herself into him and they shared their first passionate kiss.

It was a different kind of kiss, Fabrizio didn't know exactly what it was, it was a different kind of passion, a...fueled passion. Helga pulled away, smiling sadly as she backed away from him to stand by her father. Olaf rested his hand on her shoulder-but she was still holding Fabrizio's hand.

Fabrizio had misinterpreted the kiss, he thought she was coming with him. "Come!" he said, gently pulling her along. "Come on!" Jack repeated. Just then Fabrizio felt resistance, "Fabrizio..." Helga said quietly, more tears welled in her eyes.

Fabrizio turned around. "I kan not gå." Helga said as tears began to rain down her sweet face. Just like that, Fabrizio's entire world was shattered. Jack tugged his sleeve "Come on," he said gently yet firmly. Fabrizio didn't budge, he just stared at Helga.

"Come on!" Jack said louder, pulling Fabrizio along harder. Fabrizio let himself be pulled backwards a few inches before staring back at Helga, desperately. "Jeg beklager," Helga apologized, the tears now rained rapidly down her face. Mrs. Dahl hugged her close.

Fabrizio suddenly realized he'd let Jack drag him through the crowd, Helga's face was disappearing from view. "Aspettare!" he shouted before he knew what he was doing. Jack and Tommy spun around and looked at him as if he were insane.

"I'm a' so sorry but I can't. I a' cannot leave Helga, lei amo. You go Jack, I maybe find you later," he said solemnly.

Jack's eyes widened in shock "Fabri are you pazzo? That isn't the way to get out-you're only wasting time! Olaf Dahl is an idiot-he isn't doing his family any favors. Come on ragazzo mio! You can't be serious." he said, panicked.

Fabrizio shook his head "I take that chance, Dio Mio help me," he said, pushing his way back through the crowd to find Helga.

"Fabri! What are ya thinkin' boyo?!" Tommy yelled, but Fabrizio didn't answer. Jack shook his head "Oh no ragazzo mio..." he muttered, hurrying along in the opposite direction behind Tommy, Rose clung to his side tightly. "It's alright Rose, everything will be alright." he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Helga was sobbing into her father's coat. She needed Fabrizio, she figured she'd probably never see him again and was now deeply regretting the fact she'd refused to go with him. "Shh, Helga-" Olaf patted her back gently.

"Helga!" Fabrizio's voice echoed through the hallway as he ran back. Olaf clenched his fists, his face reddened like he was ready to start yelling at Fabrizio again.

Helga's heart fluttered and she spun around "Fabrizio? Hvor du nei gå til båter?" she asked, confused but incredibly relieved. Her eyes welled with fresh tears that began to once again rain down her face.

"I a' could not leave you, I stay with you here sweet Helga, ti amo," Fabrizio said, gently approaching her.

Olaf looked at Mrs. Dahl, both of them clearly confused. Helga jumped into Fabrizio's arms and kissed him again. "Oh Fabrizio jeg elsker deg!" she sobbed. Fabrizio grinned "Ti amo sweet Helga, I love you too," he said. Helga buried her face in his soft nightshirt, mumbling something in Norwegian that was muffled by her crying.

"I never leave you again, no," Fabrizio shushed her, gently kissing the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her wavy blonde hair.

Helga continued to sob, she didn't understand what was happening or why the gate was locked, just that something was seriously wrong. Olaf and Mrs. Dahl looked around nervously, they weren't going anywhere for a while-the gate was still locked and the stewards still extremely reluctant to open it.

"Hvor du kommer back?" Olaf asked, shocked.

"I no leave your daughter signore, I love her," Fabrizio said, gesturing at his heart then at Helga.

Olaf just nodded "Oh." He hadn't really understood what Fabrizio said other than that he loved Helga, which he'd gotten from the hand gestures.

"Come, please, let me take you to boats. Capito?" Fabrizio decided to try again.

Olaf's face reddened, "Nei!" he yelled. Fabrizio shut up.

Helga began to shake in Fabrizio's arms. Olaf didn't know why the gate was locked, he just knew that there was something to panic about-something was wrong, and the last thing he needed was this boy yelling and trying to take his daughter away. He was determined to keep his family together-if he had been able to understand what Fabrizio was trying to do-he definitely would have followed. However, the good part of his choice was that no matter what happened to them, they'd all be together.

Helga sniffled and Fabrizio hugged her tightly. "Ti amo sweet Helga, is okay." he whispered.

Fabrizio wasn't sure what would happen to them, all he knew was that he couldn't live without Helga, so he was willing to take that chance to stay with her.


	2. Jack & Rose P2-Tommy P3

**~Part 2; Jack & Rose~**

"I'm not going without you," Rose stated, looking into Jack's eyes.

"No you have to go. Now!" Jack told her seriously.

"No Jack..." Rose began.

"Get in the boat Rose," Jack instructed firmly.

"No Jack!" Rose was about to beg.

"Yes!" Jack said. "Get on the boat Rose!"

"Yes, get on the boat Rose," came the ever so unpleasant voice of Cal. Rose backed up and stared coldly at him. "My God look at you! You look a fright!" Cal exclaimed. "Here." He took off Rose's blanket and shoved it into Jack, draping his jacket over her shoulders instead. He started to pet her hair. Rose backed up in disgust and Jack put himself between them.

"Go on, I'll get the next one," Jack said.

"No! Not without you!" Rose protested.

"It'll be alright, listen I'll be fine, I'm a survivor, Don't worry about me-" Jack was saying in an effort to console her, Cal watched in utter contempt. "Now go on, get on!" Jack urged.

"I have an arrangement on the other side of the ship, Jack and I can get off safely-both of us," Cal interjected. It was a lie of course, but maybe Rose would get on.

Jack looked at Cal curiously, as if he knew he was lying. "See? I've got my own boat to catch," he told Rose.

"Better hurry, it's almost full-" Cal urged, trying to coax Rose to get in the boat.

Rose looked from Jack to Cal, finally she climbed into the boat with Officer Wilde's assistance. "Keep back I say!" Wilde was shouting. Rose turned and quickly grabbed Jack's hand-only for Wilde to push them apart. Both of their hearts sank.

"LOWER AWAY!"

The boat began to lower, the shouts of the officers could be heard clearly in the background. But Rose wasn't focused on the chaos around her, she was solely focused on Jack-staring sadly down at her.

"You're a good liar," Cal remarked coldly.

"Almost as good as you," Jack returned the comment. "There's uh, there's no arrangement is there?"

Cal smirked. "No there is," he said. "Not that you'll benefit much from it."

Jack stared at him incredulously. "I always win Jack, one way or another," Cal smirked again.

Jack swallowed hard and looked back down at Rose, who was staring back up at him. She looked so sad, so helpless, as if she'd like nothing more than to jump off the boat. Jack prayed that she wouldn't, and she didn't.

Cal stalked off in the opposite direction. Jack wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he promised Rose that he'd survive. He decided to look for Tommy again, maybe together they could figure something out.

Rose looked around her lifeboat; everyone was miserable. She took one last glance up at the doomed ship and had to wonder what would happen to those still aboard, friends, even enemies; Jack of course, Tommy, Fabrizio, the Dahls, Cora, Mr. Andrews, the officers, Captain Smith, Trudy, even Cal and Lovejoy.

**~Part 3; Tommy~**

Tommy navigated his way around the crowded, chaotic deck. Finally he came to a lifeboat manned by Murdoch that was about to be launched, several men crowded around trying to get in-only to be shot at.

He thought about going over there, demanding to be let on. He'd always had a good sense of leadership, perhaps he could help. "Stay back! I'll shoot you I will!" he could hear Murdoch yelling in the background followed by several threatening gunshots. There was much pushing and shoving to get to the front of the mob.

Tommy knew how easy it was for the officers to shoot out of panic and accidentally fatally injure someone. He immediately decided against it and ran in the opposite direction, towards the other side of the ship.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fabrizio dragging Helga up towards the stern with Olaf and Mrs. Dahl running not far behind them. "Hey!" he shouted, deciding to follow them. Fabrizio spun around, panting. Helga still had that terrified look in her eyes. Apparently they'd finally decided to escape the locked gate.

"T-Tommy!" Fabrizio exclaimed.

"Left the locked gate have ya?" Tommy asked.

"Si, si. I a' think I heard the boats are all gone!" Fabrizio panted.

Tommy nodded "I know, if not they're going quickly-there's no chance of getting one at this point."

Olaf Dahl ran ahead of them, his blue eyes were wild in fright. "Kommer! Kommer til rail!" he shouted. Helga pulled at Fabrizio's sleeve "Ja! Vi gå with Pappa!" she said. Mrs. Dahl was already up by the rail at the stern of the ship.

"Okay okay we go sweet Helga," Fabrizio said, his voice shaky. He turned to Tommy "We're a' gonna go up by da rail."

Tommy nodded "Alright, I'm gonna go see what else I can do-I'm not giving up yet!" he said.

Fabrizio shook his head "But a' if da boats are gone-is the safest up here eh?"

"No, there must be a different option, a way out of this!" Tommy shouted. Helga was nervously rubbing Fabrizio's arm.

"Okay a' good luck!" Fabrizio yelled.

"Thanks Fabri!" Tommy yelled back, running in the opposite direction again.

"Tommy where is Jack?" Fabrizio shouted suddenly. Helga yanked his arm.

"I dunno! He and Rose went a different way!" Tommy shouted back, he continued running. Fabrizio and Helga continued up to the rail by Helga's parents.

Tommy ran all the way back towards the front of the ship. He discovered that all remaining lifeboats he'd seen had gone, if there were any left-which he doubted-they'd be too far away and wouldn't let him on anyway.

Just then he spotted a deck chair, lightbulb. Perhaps he could use the chair to keep afloat in the water. "Tommy?"

Tommy spun around, he was filled with relief to see Jack. "Jack-o! Where is Rose?" he asked.

"I managed to get her onto a boat, have you seen Fabri?" Jack asked.

Tommy nodded "Yeah. He was running to the stern with Helga and her parents," he replied.

"So, Helga and her mom didn't get a boat?" Jack asked, concerned.

"No, my guess is they didn't escape that locked gate in time-Olaf's an idiot by the way, Rose probably got the last one," Tommy said.

Jack nodded "Oh. So what? Are they just going to hang on at the rail?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tommy replied.

"What are you doing then? Maybe we should go back there-it seems to be what most people are doing now," Jack suggested.

"I found this chair, it could help keep me afloat in the water," Tommy said. "I dunno-the rail doesn't seem the safest place to me."

Jack nodded again "Okay, well what do you suggest?"

Tommy thought for a second "Find yerself something to float on, a chair, anything-then we'll just wait here for the ship to go down."

"Yeah, but should we just be standing here? Shouldn't we hold on to something?" Jack asked.

Tommy was contemplating. "I dunno Jack-o, I'm not sure what to do, there's got to be a way outta this!" he said.

Jack shook his head "I don't think so Tommy, we're basically doomed to atleast end up in the water."

Just then Tommy's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea! It's insane though!" he exclaimed.

Jack stared at him. "What?"

Tommy grinned "Maybe if I have enough alcohol in me system-the hypothermia won't get me."

Jack rolled his eyes "Tommy that's ridiculous! There's no time to go looking for whiskey and beer!" he shouted, panicked. The ship was sinking quickly, it was beginning to tilt upwards.

Tommy slapped him on the back "Alright, you go up and find Fabrizio by the rail if ya wanna play it safe. I'm gonna go down and see if I can find anything to drink. They might still have something up in first class," he said.

Jack shook his head "Good luck man," he said, giving him a hug.

"You too Jack-o!" Tommy shouted, running back inside. Jack bolted for the stern.


End file.
